L'Alliance Narutoverse
by Airog
Summary: Une grande menace pèse sur tous les univers. Aïrog à besoins de Naruto et ses compagnons pour l'aider à rassembler de puissant combattant venu dans d'autre mondes alternatifs, afin de défaire cette menace. Canon / IC / Multivers


**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et d'autres, sauf les OC.**

**_J'ai toujours voulu faire une histoire où je rassemble mes fictions pour combattre un ennemi commun et e_****n lisant les histoires sur Narutoverses, cela m'a aidé à trouver la solution. Cependant contrairement aux autres auteurs, qui utilise leurs fictions où des autres pour voir la réaction des personnages du Canon, j'ai décidé de le faire avec mes futures histoires possibles. Ainsi vous pourrez avoir un aperçu de l'histoire (dans vous pouvez me proposer de voir) qui vous plaira et de me demander si vous voulez la voir publié. Cependant, je ne ferai pas un chapitre entier (juste peut-être un demi-chapitre) et ça ne sera pas le premier chapitre (sinon, j'aurais publié l'histoire).**

**Une autre différence avec les autres Narutoverses, c'est qu'il y a une raison de faire voir les personnages de Naruto Canon les différentes histoires, au lieu de juste voir leur réaction. Il sera expliqué dans l'histoire.**

**Je dis à l'avance, je n'écris pas l'apparence des personnages, il y a beaucoup trop et je préfère faire un court prologue. Leurs apparences sont les mêmes que ceux dans Naruto : The Last (dans leur tenue de ninja).**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

« Parle »

Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque » **

*** Pensée Démoniaque ***

Technique

_Écriture_

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Prologue : Aïrog, le Maître des Dimension**

**~ 2 ans après la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi / Tour du Hokage ~**

A l'approche du bureau du Hokage, trois personnes marchent tranquillement dans le couloir.

« Ah ! Enfin revenu à la maison ! Dattebayo ! » Exclama un garçon blond heureux.

« Naruto, tu veux bien rester tranquille pendant au moins 5 minutes ! Bon sang, il n'y a pas moyen de faire une seule mission normale avec toi. » Dit d'agacement une fille aux cheveux roses.

« Je crois qu'il est impatient de revoir Hinata-chan. J'ai lu dans un livre que les nouveaux couples essayés d'avoir souvent des moments intimes pour expérimenté de nouvelle expérience. » Dit un jeune homme pâle, essayant de défendre son coéquipier, malheureusement cela a eu l'effet inverse.

« LA FERME SAI ! » Cria Naruto le visage rouge d'embarras. Saï lui donne juste un sourit confus et Sakura gloussa d'amusement.

Les trois arrivent en face de la porte qui donne au bureau du Hokage et Naruto avance pour ouvrir la porte.

« Kakashi-sensei nous somme... »

Flash !

**~ ? ? ? ~**

Flash !

« Revenus ! Dattebayo ! » Finit Naruto, mais après un moment, sont enthousiasme s'arrête quand il se trouve dans un lieu inconnu.

Ils ceux trouvaient dans une pièce ronde un peu futuriste. Le mur était peint en blanc avec six couloirs, des meubles avec des livres et des figurines. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette gris clair. En centre de la pièce se trouvaient quatre canapés en cuir noirs pouvant accueillir une trentaine de personnes, formant tout un C, et d'un fauteuil dans l'espace libre, entouré d'une table ronde en bois.

Mais ce qui attire l'attention des trois ninjas, c'est l'extérieur du dôme en verre qui montre l'espace avec des milliards d'étoiles recouvert d'une immense brume rose/bleu.

« Où est Kakashi-sensei ? Est-ce qu'il a changé son bureau ? » Demanda le blond confus.

« Naruto, je ne crois pas que nous somme à la Tour du Hokage... Regarde entour de toi... » Répondit Sakura.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la salle, il y avait aussi Kakashi, et les quatre autres Kage avec leur proche, Mifune, l'équipe 8, 10, et de Gaï avec leur famille, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Konohamaru avec ses deux amis, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Anko, Yugao , Sasuke et son équipe Taka.

« Où est-ce-que nous sommes ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa en plissant les yeux. Les autres étaient tout aussi confus et inquiets.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je dois dire que ce lieu est magnifique… » Murmura doucement Ino.

« Ravie que cela vous plaise. » Répondit une voix inconnue, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Ils regardent une personne marchant vers eux part l'un des couloirs. Il porte un manteau trench noir avec une capuche qui masque complètement son visage, des manches longues, une paire de bottes et des gants noirs. Il possède une grande fermeture à glissière argentée qui se ferme au sommet et se ferme vers le bas. Il porte aussi une chaîne en argent fixé à une boucle de chaque côté de la clavicule avec un pendentif rond représentant une main en silhouette qui tient un crayon vers le bas (A).

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Kakashi avec méfiance, attrapant discrètement un kunaï dans sa pochette, ou cas où l'homme mystérieux les attaquerait. les autres aussi s'étaient mis en position de garde.

« Pour commencer, sachez que c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer les Originaux. Et pour votre question, mon nom est Aïrog. Je suis le maître de cette dimension. » Dit-il d'un ton joyeux, pas dérangé de la situation.

« Originaux ? Dimension ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Demanda cette fois Darui intrigué.

« J'imagine qu'il faut commencer par le début. Est que vous connaissez le multivers ? » Un silence régna dans la salle pendant un moment avant que l'un d'eux parle.

« C'est un ensemble des univers possibles où chaque action ou décision provoque un nouvel univers. Cela peut être un changement mineur, comme mondial. » Répondit Shikamaru.

Aïrog hocha la tête. « Comme attendu de la part du mec avec 200 QI. Par exemple, si Shikamaru est très intelligent dans cet univers, dans un autre il est un abruti sans neurone. »

« Je ne sais pas comment le prendre... »

Aïrog ne fit pas attention et continua son explication. « Cependant, cela va bien plus loin. Les origines de tout le monde peut être modifié. Vous pourriez être dans un autre monde où à la place du chakra vous auriez la magie. Un autre où vous n'auriez pas les mêmes parents ou enfant. Il pourrait y avoir des personnes dans un univers qui n'existe pas dans le vôtre. Les possibilités sont infinies. Mais si vous ne croyez pas, voyer le par vous-même ! » Aïrog lève son bras droit en l'air et des boules blanches de la taille d'un ballon s'échappent de son bras. Les sphères commencèrent à laisser apparaître différentes images.

Anko regarde une femme sombre avec des yeux d'émeraude s'amuser contre Orochimaru dans la Forêt de la Mort. Cependant, les yeux d'Anko deviennent grands comme des assistes quand elle voit la femme invoquer une gigantesque épée en émeraude sombre flottée au-dessus d'elle, avant que cette dernière lance l'épée sur son ancien maître.

Sasuke regarde une version de lui-même un peu plus vieux avec le bandeau de Konoha, combattre un samouraï à l'armure sombre. Les deux s'affrontaient avec des katanas recouverts d'éclaire.

Kakashi fut intrigué en observant un Naruto version Sexy-Jutsu sur le dos d'un phénix, combattre un gigantesque serpent blanc entour d'un étrange château. Il devient plus curieux quand elle fait apparaître un cercle qui fait sortir un grand oiseau à l'aspect démoniaque.

Gaara regarde attentivement un dragon noir en face d'un immense renard doré, qui ressemble au Mode Chakra de Kyûbi de Naruto, mais celui-ci est fait de véritable poile et de chair. Les deux affrontent dans le ciel, au-dessus d'une île avec un grand arbre.

Onoki fut curieux de voir le fils du Yondaime voler dans le ciel avec des cheveux, et des yeux rouges, combattre un immense homme recouvert d'une armure noire/violet. De ce qu'il peut voir, l'enfant se débrouille mieux que lui avec son Doton.

Tsunade fut curieuse et presque choquée de voir Naruto entouré d'une vingtaine d'homme habillé comme des marins. Ce Naruto est recouvert d'une armure dorée et a un sourire arrogant. Elle fut aussi curieuse des deux garçons à côté de son blond préféré. L'un d'eux a son corps recouvert de flamme, qui ne semble pas être dérangé. L'autre allonge ses membres comme du caoutchouc.

Ay écarquille les yeux en voyant le gosse blond porter une tenue similaire de son village avec le bandeau de Kumo, mais ce qui choque vraiment le Raikage, c'est que le gamin est recouvert d'un immense manteau en éclair, similaire à sa technique Raiton Chakura Môdo (Mode Chakra Raiton).

« Ce que vous venez de voir, ces sont les univers alternatifs de mon secteur. J'ai pour devoir de surveiller le bon déroulement de chaque univers et de mettre en ordre au cas de problème. » Expliqua Aïrog.

Sakura leva un sourcil « Vous avez dit {mon secteur}, est ce que cela signifie qu'il y a d'autres comme vous ? »

« Oui, certains se font appeler écrivain, auteur ou même Dieu. Pour ma part je préfère quand me distingue comme un Maitre des Dimensions. »

« Des dieux vraiment ? » Dit Ay d'un ton qui dit qu'il ne croyat pas. Les autres ne disaient rien, mais trouvaient aussi difficile de croire que cet homme était un dieu. Beaucoup de personnes prétendaient êtres des dieux, comme Pain, mais au final, ce n'était que des gens ordinaires avec beaucoup de puissance.

« Je viens de téléporter les personnes les plus puissantes de leur monde d'un claquement de doigt, dans ma dimension personnelle. Je pense que c'est plus que suffisant comme preuve. Bien qu'après c'est votre choix de me voir comme un dieu, mais je préfère quand me ne considère pas comme tel. Je trouve que c'est un peu présomptueux. » Dit tranquillement Aïrog avant d'ajouter. « Maintenant que vous savez ce que je suis capable de faire, que diriez-vous de vous asseoir pour continuer les explications. Je vous préviens que le siège est à moi. » Les autres restebt silencieux pendant un moment avant d'accepter et de s'asseoir sur les canapés. Hinata s'assit à côté de Naruto, Shikamaru avec Temari, Ino avec Saï, Sakura, et Karin s'assoit de chaque côté de Sasuke. Finalement il ne restait que deux places pour Chôji et Karui.

« J'ai une autre question, pourquoi certains d'autre eux, on vois souvent Naruto. Il a même une version féminine ? » Demanda Kiba attirant la curiosité de tout le monde.

« Pour être franc. L'univers où vous habitez s'appelle Naruto. Le monde se concentre principalement sur ce dernier. » Dit Aïrog après s'être assis sur son fauteuil.

« QUOI ! » Tout le monde s'exclame, choqué de cette révélation. Certains ne pouvaient pas croire que leur univers porte le nom de leur idiot blond hyperactif préféré. Ce dernier avait des étoiles sur ces yeux et tremblé d'excitation.

« Et avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose. Vous ne pouvez pas nier l'influence qu'il a apportée à chacun d'autre vous. Votre monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans à lui. » Personne ne pouvait contredire ce qu'a dit le Maitre des Dimensions. Sans Naruto, les choses ne seraient pas pareil, voire pire sans lui.

« Mais pourquoi l'appelait Naruto au lieu d'un autre nom. Comme La Montée d'un Nouveau héros ? » Demanda Ino.

« Joli nom, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Si cela vous rassures, ce n'est pas le seul univers qui a le prénom d'un personnage, l'un d'eux à même le nom de famille. De plus certains univers ceux concentrent plus sur d'autres personnes que sur Naruto. »

« Alors, pourquoi nous faire venir ici ? » Questionna Kankurô.

« Je vous ai fait venir ici, car j'ai besoin de votre aide. Une grande menace pèse sur les univers et qui pourrairnt faire disparaître toute création. » Bien que personne ne pouvait voir son visage, le ton de sa voix disait qu'il était maintenant sérieux.

« Quel genre de menace ? » Demanda Meï intrigué et légèrement inquiète. Si cet homme demandé de l'aide, alors qu'il venait de les téléporter ici d'un claquement, c'est que cette chose devait être vraiment dangereuse.

« J'ai découvert son existence il y quelque temps. Il est apparu soudainement dans mon secteur et a commencé à dévorer les univers, un par un. J'ai essayé de l'effacer, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux rien lui faire. Chaque univers dévoré augmente sa puissance, mais heureuse, peu importe sa puissance, il ne peut pas me toucher non plus. » Certains tressaillirent légèrement. La façon dans Aïrog décrivait la créature ressemblait à Jûbi.

« Alors, qu'elle est son but ? » Demanda cette fois Gaara.

« Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il se fait appeler le Dévoreur Noir. »

« Le Dévoreur Noir ? » Répéta Shino.

Aïrog hocha la tête. « Il apparaît dans un univers et absorbe tout chose dans une brume noire. Le nom est plutôt approprié. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? » Demanda Tsunade.

« Votre but et de m'aider à choisir les dimensions qui pourront m'aider à combattre cette menace avant qu'ils sont prend à d'autre secteurs. »

Mifune plissa légèrement les yeux. « Vous voulez rassembler une armée ? »

« Pour faire simple, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous forcer à me rejoindre. J'ai juste besoin de votre aide. »

« Mais pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous ? Vous pourriez juste choisir vous-même de puissant shinobi ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« C'est vrai Kakashi-san, mais je manque de temps et de ressource pour unir tout le monde. Aussi, je dois préparer les autres univers qui mon déjà rejoins contre le Dévoreur Noir. Une autre raison c'est que je pense qu'avec vous les Originaux, je pourrais mieux choisir qui rejoindra mon _armée_. » Expliqua le Maître des Dimensions.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil. Quelque chose dans l'explication d'Aïrog attire son attention. « C'est la deuxième fois que vous dites Originaux ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Les Univers Originaux naissent à partir du néant. Il est impossible de les détruire ou de les modifier par les autres univers alternatifs, qui naisse des Originaux. Chacun de ses univers sont unique. Il n'y aura aucun avec Naruto ou vous autres. » Tout le monde écoute attentivement les explications du Maître. Certains avaient encore dû mal accepter tout ça et d'autres étaient émerveillés.

« Ça ne serait pas plus simple de prendre nous et les autres Originaux au lieu de chercher dans les Alternatifs ? Vous pourriez aussi demander de l'aide à vos collègues ? » Proposa Karin.

Aïrog secoua la tête. « Comme je l'ai dit, il m'est impossible d'intervenir dans les Originaux et aucun maître n'a le droit d'interférer dans le secteur d'un autre. Je pourrais recopier votre univers, mais votre puissance est pour ainsi dire la base… »

« La base… » Dit Sakura confuse.

« Ou moyenne… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres univers qui sont extrêmement plus puissants que vous. Certains peuvent facilement détruire des planètes, comme les Dieux de la Destruction. Fessons passer Jûbi pour un petit animal. » Dit-il choquant tout le monde dans la salle.

« Impossible ! » Cria Kiba, ne voulant pas croire qu'il y a d'autres personnes beaucoup plus puissant que cette monstruosité. Les autres aussi pensaient à la même chose. Il a fallu ton de ninja, de ressource et de force des cinq grands villages ninjas, avec les Bijû pour mettre fin à la guerre et battre une quasi-divinité, qu'il est difficile de croire qu'il y a des êtres encore au-dessus.

« Crois-moi Kiba-san, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. » Dit tranquillement Aïrog.

« Et le Dévoreur Noire est parmi l'un d'eux. Comment espérez le battre ? » Demanda Onoki avec les autres acquissent de la tête.

« Avez-vous oublié Tsuchikage-dono. Vous êtes des ninjas. C'est dans l'ombre que vous êtes les plus forts. Même si vous combattez un adversaire plus puissant que vous, vous pourriez le battre grâce à la ruse et la tactique. kaguya était la personne la plus forte de votre monde, mais elle a été vaincu grâce au travail d'équipe. » Cela fait réfléchir tout le monde. Beaucoup de personnes étaient considérées comme invincible au fil du temps, comme les Kage et les Bîjus, mais eux aussi avaient étés vaincues par le nombre et la stratégie.

« Mais la façon dans vous décrivez le Dévoreur Noir. Il a l'air invincible ? » Dit Sakura.

« C'est vrai, mais comme je l'ai dit, aucun de nous deux ne peut toucher l'autre. Si vous ou un autre univers trouve la raison et l'annule, je pourrai l'effacer pour toujours. Voilà pourquoi je rassemble un groupe, afin de trouver une solution d'éliminer cette menace. »

Sasuke hocha de la tête. « Dit comme ça. Ça a plus de sens. »

« Je vous le demande encore une fois. Acceptez-vous de m'aider à trouver un groupe de personnes qui pourra m'aider à battre cette menace ? » Tout le monde ceux regarde pendant un moment et sans dire de mots, ils acquissent de la tête.

« Nous acceptons votre demande Aïrog-san. » Répondit Kakashi.

« Merci, votre aide m'aidera beaucoup. »

« Attendez ! Il nous faudrait un nom pour le groupe ? » Exclama Lee.

« L'Alliance Narutoverse. » Dit immédiatement Aïrog, le groupe le regarde étrangement. « Les autres avaient déjà choisi le nom et je refuse de perdre encore des heures avant de décider. »

« Est-ce qu'on verra les autres nous alternatifs ? » Demanda Anko. Elle était excitée de voir d'autre version d'elle-même et surtout, cette femme sombre qui avait battu son ancien maître.

Aïrog réfléchi pendant quelques secondes. « Hmm... Je ne vois pas de problème avec ça. » Anko sauta de joie.

« Très bien ! Alors c'est parti ! Dattebayo ! » Exclama Naruto d'excitation.

« Tu dis ça juste parce que la plupart des univers ceux concentrent sur toi. » Dit Sasuke d'agacement.

« Tu es jaloux Sasuke ? » Demanda Naruto avec un sourire rusé.

« Hm ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit. Je pourrai vous montrer les différents univers alternatifs avec une grande télévision ou des livres, mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis le maitre de cette dimension. Il sera beaucoup plus simple de vous le monter directement d'un simple claquement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre présence ne perturbera pas leur monde. Nous serons comme dans un Genjutsu où nous pourront voir, entendre et sentir, mais pas interagir et les gens ne savent pas que nous sommes là. » * De plus, je me sens comme Thanos au claquant des doigts. * Dit / pensa Aïrog avant de lever le bras en l'air et de claquer des doigts.

Clac

**Prologue : Fin**

* * *

**A - Manteau noir dans Kingdom Hearts avec mon logo personnel comme pendentif en argent.**

_**J'ai réfléchi pendant un long moment si je devrais faire apparaître les personnages de la PART I ou THE LAST. Après mûr réflexion, j'ai décidé de mettre le dernier, car il y avait beaucoup sur PART I et je voulais ajouter les autres kage. Enfin, à cette époque, tout le monde respecte Naruto et l'admire, alors je voudrais voir sa réaction quand il voit les villageois le détesté, même après tout ce qu'il a fait.**_

_**Je vais respecter au mieux le canon avec les personnalités des personnages. Donc il n'y aura pas de dénigrement ou le conseil civil (seul **_**_Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Danzō Shimura faut parti du Conseil de Konoha dans le canon)._**

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)**_


End file.
